


Belladonna and the dealing with Voldemort

by goldenzingy46



Series: The reign of Belldonna Nightshade [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU - Harry is dead, AU - everyone is dead, Dark, Graphic Depictions of Torture, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Horcruxes!, LOTS MORE KILLING PEOPLE!, MORE KILLING PEOPLE!, Major character death - Freeform, Oops, VOLDEMORT DYING!, VOLDEMORT’S DEFEAT!, WHAT IS IT WITH EXCLAIMATION MARKS!, WHY IS EVERYTHING IN CAPS LOCK!, Wait!, but the point is, bye kids ima actually write the story instead of tagging, i already killed main characters in the lasts book, oh no the exclaimation marks are back!, oh that’s better, oh well, ok done now byeeee, so surprise surprise OC kills Voldy in this!, sorry kids im hyper I ate a whole box of chocolate, then takes over the world!, they’re gone now, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: After Harry’s “tragic” death, Belladonna still has an annoying Dark Lord to deal with.SECOND BOOK IN THE SERIES!READ FIRST BOOK FIRST!HAVENT ACTUALLY FINISHED THE FIRST BOOK YET BUT WHO CARES ‘CAUSE I WILL EVENTUALLY!





	Belladonna and the dealing with Voldemort

Belladonna heaved the long-suffering sigh of the eternally put-upon, wondering why in the world the current dark lord couldn’t just retire and GO HOME! She just wanted to rule the world, and he just had to go and make the stupid and make her job of killing him even harder. Honestly, who did that? Seven Horcruxes, seriously voldyface? Seriously? And they were scattered everywhere too... Cruel, cruel man. 

It was almost like he didn’t want to be killed so she could take over the world, honestly. Wait. Maybe that was it, but he was currently too insane to do anything at all. She wished she hadnt destroyed the human Horcrux, and she wished Harry-I-Will-Mess-With-Your-Plans-Potter hadn’t destroyed the diary. 

A shame she hadn’t been here to stop it. Oh well. She couldn’t fix everything, but who wants an enemy with 0.78125% of a soul?

Perhaps, just perhaps, she thought, glancing at Dumbledore’s wand, there was a way. There was always a way. She could get the lumps of his soul back from Death and force it into his body. I mean, how hard was it to become the master of death? With no remaining relatives, the cloak had gone to Harry’s murderer. If she killed Dumbledore, his wand would be her’s. But, how to get the resurrection stone? Another bridge to burn another day. For now, Dumbledore’s wand. For now.


End file.
